Does He Love You
by AdventRain
Summary: SasuSaku OneShot. Lemons/Smutfic. The only way Uchiha Sasuke would ever come to love Haruno Sakura, is in realizing that he too has his physical needs. Reader Discretion is Advised.


**Does He Love You**

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

**Author's Note****: **Be forewarned, this fic contains material appropriate only for those 18+. It has very graphic and sexual content, and therefore should be avoided by those who cannot handle it. Read at your own discretion. It is highly smutty.

Xxx

She approached his home with growing anticipation. Her stomach was in knots. She prayed silently that her nerves would subside, but she knew that was wishful thinking.

How long had it been since she'd wanted this? How long had it been since she'd dreamt of this?

She stopped to pinch herself one final time, assuring that she was actually about to do what she had come to do.

She hesitated before knocking gently upon his door.

It opened quickly. He must have been waiting for her.

He stepped back to let her in, not saying a word.

He led her to the bedroom. There would be no small talk. No wooing. There would be no pleasantries.

He slammed the door closed behind them, and threw her to the bed.

She gave a small gasp of surprise, excitement and anxiety washing over her in waves.

He threw off his unbuttoned shirt, revealing his well-toned body. He pinned her to the bed as he crushed his lips against hers.

There was no emotion behind the kiss-nothing but pure lust.

Sakura didn't care.

She had longed for his lips for years. And they were finally hers. No matter the reason.

He tasted wonderful. Like peppermint.

He tore at her clothes, ruining the outfit she had taken forever to decide upon.

Her dress was shredded, revealing her lacy undergarments.

He moved his mouth down her jaw, to her neck, to her chest.

She moaned, unable to keep quiet.

Pulling a kunai from seemingly nowhere, he sliced open the front of her bra, and tore it away from her.

She gasped again, amazed at his viciousness. She pretended he was being so rough out of longing. It made this easier.

In the next moment, he was sucking at her breasts, while using his hands to tear off her panties.

She moaned louder. It felt incredible.

He quickly pushed his fingers inside of her, slowly pumping them in and out, causing her juices to flow. She moaned even louder, body twitching at the feel of his calloused fingers inside of her.

He pulled away momentarily, licking her juices from his fingers, while he used his other hand to undo his pants and pull off his boxers.

Sakura gazed at him in wonder, revelling in his perfect body.

He smirked, before climbing back on top of her, massaging her breasts with one hand, biting at her neck, and using his other hand to spread her legs apart.

She obeyed his every command.

He bent her legs up, pushing against one of them to give him complete access.

Without warning, without asking, and with full charge, he ploughed into her.

She cried out in pain, clawing at his back, and tightening her legs around him.

Embarrassed, she quickly bit down on her bottom lip.

He smirked again, before beginning to thrust in and out of her.

His long, thick member pushed farther into her, filling her completely.

She gave whimper-like moans.

He grunted, as he began to move faster.

The bed began to shake as he increased the power of his thrusts, and Sakura's moans became screams of pleasure.

All pain of having lost her virginity dissipated.

All she cared about was that he go harder, and faster.

She wanted all of him. Every bit.

He wanted her body. He wanted to dominate. He wanted sex.

And he was going to take it, whenever he wanted it, for as long as he wanted it.

He turned her over, and pushed her into the mattress. She clutched at the sheets, as he began to thrust into her from behind, pressing himself against her and biting down on her neck.

He used one hand to gather her hair, tilt her head back, and watch her moan and cry out, before he crushed his lips against hers again. Their tongues danced and tasted one another as he continued to push into her.

She lifted herself as he tilted her head back, and he used his other hand to cup her breasts and massaged them. At first, he was gentle with her, but as they continued, he became more and more harsh, grabbing and pulling at her breasts, at her ass, at her hips.

Using both hands, he pulled her hips back as he thrust forward.

He continued to do this, increasing in speed, pulsing and throbbing inside of her.

She cried out with every thrust, he moaned with pleasure.

She was on the verge of climax when he pulled out of her and waited.

She looked disappointed, but he flipped her to face him once again, pulling her to him, and forcing her down onto his length.

She thoroughly enjoyed this position, facing him, in control, and able to see his every pleasured expression.

She pushed him back onto the bed, using her thighs to lift herself up his length, and letting herself slide back down.

He licked his lips as he secured her waist, helping her move.

As she continued to slide up and down on top of him, he thrust himself forward, feeling himself deep inside of her.

She moaned as she stretched her arms behind her, as a smile graced her features.

He realized how beautiful her body was in that moment.

Her perfectly shaped breasts were highlighted in the moonlight, her soft pink hair was plastered to her face with sweat, her pale skin shimmered, and her eyes blazed with desire.

She was slightly muscular, with a thin waist, and perfectly shaped legs.

She was an amazing lover, for someone who had never been one before.

He threw her back into the missionary position as he felt himself nearing his breaking point.

She seemed disappointed at the shift in dominance, but pleased with his return to kissing her.

This time, there was something in his kiss.

She couldn't understand what it was, but she loved it.

She threw her arms around his neck, as he kept his thrusts at a steady pace.

One of his hands was fondling her breasts again, as the other was used for support.

She moaned against his lips, tongue dancing wildly.

He felt her body stiffen momentarily as he pushed a powerful thrust deep into her, and she climaxed.

Her juices flowed down his length, hot and sticky.

He groaned at the wonderful sensation.

It urged him to move faster, harder.

The bed was banging hard against the wall, and the girl beneath him was screaming his name.

"Sasuke!" She cried.

With one final groan, he felt himself reach the point of no return.

"Please...inside of me..." Sakura pleaded with him.

He found he would have no other choice.

He reached his climax, and revelled in his release.

His cum shot deep inside of her, mixing with her own, and feeling incredible.

He sighed, and collapsed on top of her momentarily.

She smiled, and continued to hold him to her, stroking his hair.

This action was against his rules.

There was to be no cuddling.

There wasn't supposed to be any kind of bonding, or feeling of companionship.

Just lust.

He pulled away from her, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Leave." Was all he said.

She got up, wrapped a sheet around her naked body, and left his room.

He'd ruined all of her clothes, and had offered her nothing else to wear.

She walked passed his living room, past his kitchen, to the front door.

She opened it, stepped outside, and closed it behind her.

She stood there, on his front porch, dressed in just a sheet.

She cried.

This was what she had wanted. This was what she had agreed to. Lust without passion.

Sex without love.

There would never be any small talk. There would never be any cuddling. There would never be any shared breakfast. There would never be any mention of a relationship.

Just sex.

She waited a minute more; contemplating which route back to her home would result in the least witnesses.

She shivered in the night air.

The door behind her opened, and her heart skipped a beat.

He was undoubtedly there to tell her to get a move on.

She turned to face him.

He wore just his boxers.

He pulled her back inside, closing the door behind them.

She looked up at him, confused.

He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her gently.

"Stay." He commanded.

"Why?" She asked.

He pulled her into a hug, and pat her hair, in a comforting gesture.

"I need you." He spoke.

She could hardly believe the words.

"You need my body." She said, trying to establish the meaning behind them.

"No...I need all of you." He corrected her.

She took a step back, looked up into his eyes, and for the first time understood the ever-distant Uchiha Sasuke.

He had complicated his own plan.

He had fallen for his sex toy.

He loved her.

xxxFinxxx

**Author's Note**: Okay so this is my first risqué fic; and it's meant to be a pretty short one-shot thing. I really didn't want to put too much emphasis on the sex, but it ended up being that way. I was inspired to write this mostly because, the only way I can imagine that Sasuke would allow Sakura into his life is by realizing that she's become a woman and he needs to fulfill his urges at some point or another. I've always seen the two of them as being an incredibly sexy couple if they would ever decide to get down and do the dirty. The concept of this fic came to me after watching a youtube vid I found a while back; about putting the 'sex' back into SasuSaku. It was hot :P I'm also more than positive that other fics like this one must be out there; I just haven't bothered to look for them yet; so if this resembles another you've read its probably because a lot of us SasuSaku shippers are on the same thought wavelength. I have to admit, it's pretty difficult trying to write a sexual encounter...I left out a lot of the detail that would have probably made it better, but oh well. This is as good as its going to get for three in the morning Yayy SasuSaku loveee!

Hope you enjoyed! R&R


End file.
